Vortex of the Goddess
by Shiyaki
Summary: A series of connected drabbles, featuring mainly Harry and Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter and don't earn any money because of this story.

**Author's note:** I started this as part of the Harry100 prompt challenge, so some prompts will be from there, but not all.

**Pairing:** future Sirius/Harry

**Rating:** PG

* * *

**1. Prophecy**

"_Master beware! The time to choose will be on the day when light and darkness battle on equal footing for the first time. One path will lead to the rectification of a decade long wrong if the Master and his three symbols align with the portal as the clock strikes the centre. The other will douse the light of rebirth forever. Master beware!"_

Harry stared at Trelawney's dazed expression in shocked incredulity. This had sounded suspiciously like a prophecy and those always came back to bite him in the arse if his former divination professor was involved.

He was screwed...

**2. Headmaster Office**

Harry's memory wasn't bad, but he wasn't quite capable of remembering an abstruse prophecy, when he had been shocked out of his wits. A trip to the headmistress' office was therefore in order to get his hands on Dumbledore's pensieve.

"Harry? How can I help you?"

McGonagall adapted a displeased expression, when Harry explained the circumstances to her, but he could also see a hint of concern in her eyes. The former reaction didn't particularly surprise the brunet, because it always happened when Trelawney was mentioned in her presence.

"Go right ahead then. The pensieve is where it's always been."

**3. Spring Equinox **

"Are you absolutely sure, Hermione?" Said woman sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Harry, you know it's impossible to be completely sure about the interpretation of prophecies, but yes, I'm reasonably sure that it will happen at noon during the spring equinox. This will give you about a month's time to retrieve The Hallows and to think up a plan to get you into the Death Chamber unnoticed."

"I still can't believe this is supposed to work... especially after all this time."

Harry would try nonetheless. If there was even the faintest possibility of success, then it would be worth it.

**4. Deathly Hallows**

The difficulty to reacquire one of the Deathly Hallows just about equaled the intensity of displeasure Harry had felt, when they had been in his possession.

He always had access to his invisibility cloak, though it didn't see much action nowadays. Harry also knew where the elder wand was, but it took a lot of time and nerve to retrieve it from Dumbledore's tomb. The hardest to obtain was the resurrection stone, which he had dropped somewhere in the Forbidden Forest.

Locator and summoning spells didn't work, which left old-fashioned looking around.

After two weeks Harry still hadn't found it.

**5. Help  
**

"Is this what you're looking for, Harry?"

Said brunet startled, but somehow managed to remain in his squatting position without toppling over. After a moment Harry regained some of his composure and looked at his friend in astonishment.

"Luna? What're you doing out here in the rain?"

The blonde had basically appeared out of nowhere.

"It's a nice day to look for mudwigglers. During my search a rumpledinkler asked me to give this pretty stone to you."

Harry had absolutely no idea what that was supposed to mean, but knew better than to ask. He just thanked the blonde profusely.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter and don't earn any money because of this story.

Author's note: Here are the next five drabbles

Pairing: future Sirius/Harry

Rating: PG

* * *

**6. Department of Mysteries**

Getting into the Department of Mysteries was still ridiculously easy, especially when an invisibility cloak was involved. Harry even managed to avoid the few Unspeakables he encountered on his way to the Death Chamber.

There might have been the possibility of asking Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was still the Minister of Magic, for help, but Harry had been wary of him saying 'no' and guarding the place more thoroughly. It was easier to apologise than to ask for permission. And to be honest, the brunet was still unsure about the success of his endeavour.

Harry could only hope for the best.

**7. Doubt**

Harry was looking at his watch for about the fiftieth time in the last ten minutes. In less than sixty seconds he would know if the prophecy was, indeed, accurate and he would...

The brunet swallowed thickly and wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers.

He was a nervous wreck.

With reason.

As the clock finally stuck twelve, Harry anticipated some spectacular interaction between the Veil and the Hallows, but nothing noteworthy happened.

The brunet felt the first stirrings of disappointment and hopelessness, when the Veil suddenly started to flutter.

The next thing Harry saw was a black-haired, unconscious man.

**8. Confusion**

Sirius woke up oddly refreshed and comfortable, which really confused him.

Hadn't he fallen into the Veil after being hexed by his oh so lovely cousin Bellatrix?

Maybe someone had managed to rescue him somehow? Where the bloody hell was he anyway? This definitely wasn't Grimmauld Place with its gloomy atmosphere.

After sitting up, Sirius took a closer look around, but stopped abruptly, when he saw the about eight years old, black-haired, green-eyed child in the doorway.

"Harry? What happened? Did someone throw a de-aging hex at you?"

The child scurried away without a word, leaving behind a bewildered animagus.

**9. Interrogation**

"So..., you're telling me that I fell into the Veil and now, ten years later, you found the means to get me back out."

"Yes."

"And you're my Prongslet."

"Well, my animagus form doesn't have any antlers, but basically yes."

"And the war is finally- **wait** a minute. _Your animagus form_?"

The man - who had mostly proven to be his godson – smiled wryly.

"I can show you later, alright?"

"Right..."

Oh Merlin, his life was so screwed up.

He had been alive – kind of, at least – for forty-five years and had been incapacitated for more than half of them.

**10. Clone**

"Who is the lucky witch?"

Harry stared at his godfather in utter confusion.

"What?"

"I saw your mini-clone, when I woke up. I'm curious with whom you ended up with."

After processing the implication, Harry snorted in amusement. He left the room without an explanation, but quickly reappeared with the – reluctant - boy in question.

"Sirius won't bite... much. Show him, what you can do."

The boy nodded shyly, before the green eyes turned grey and the hair the slightest bit tamer.

He looked remarkably like the lovechild of Sirius and Harry.

"Padfoot, meet Theodore Remus Lupin, Teddy for short!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter and don't earn any money because of this story.

Pairing: future Sirius/Harry

Rating: PG

* * *

**11. Offspring**

"That's Moony's kid?"

Sirius looked at the little boy, who was obviously a Metamorphmagus, in astonishment.

"Dora's his mother, isn't she?"

He had known about his cousin's crush on his friend for ages and she was, due to her special abilities, the most probable other parent.

Harry nodded, but there was a suspiciously strained expression on his face that made the older man wary at once.

It didn't take long for him to understand its meaning. Sirius rapidly paled.

"They... are they-"

"Remus is still alive." Harry commented. "But tonight's the full moon. I always take care of Teddy the

**12. Ghost**

"Harry!"

Said brunet promptly rushed to the bathroom in which Sirius was meant to take a shower. When he arrived, he saw the older man staring at his own reflection in shock.

"What's wrong, Sirius?"

"What the bloody hell _happened_ to me?"

Harry gazed at the youthful, healthily tanned profile of his godfather. He looked exactly like the charming man in his parent's wedding photographs.

"I have no idea why you came back like this, but as a ghost you looked the same."

Sirius gaped at him in obvious horror.

"I was a **ghost?**"

"Oh..., I didn't mention that?"

"**NO!"**

**13. Realisation**

Life, especially in Askaban and on the run, had honed Sirius' instincts considerably.

It was therefore no surprise that the black-haired man woke up the moment someone came into his room.

Grey eyes opened blearily, but quickly focused on his godson, who was staring at him with an emotion-laden gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just-" Harry clenched his teeth. "You were _**dead**_ Sirius. For _ten_ years. I-"

Tiredness forgotten, Sirius pulled the younger man into his arms.

He hadn't quite grasped the consequences of reappearing after a decade, but the person in his grasp was certainly no longer a lanky teenager**.**

**14. Unchangeable**

Grey. There wasn't a tawny hair in sight anymore.

Nonetheless, Remus looked remarkably well – Especially for the day after a full moon.

Being a father obviously suited him just fine.

"Looking good, Moony!"

Remus snorted in amusement, but Sirius saw tears in the amber eyes, just before he got hugged tightly by the other wizard.

"Isn't that my part, you prat? If you looked like an old man instead, maybe you'd finally stop being so rash!"

Sirius grinned crookedly and shrugged his shoulders.

"You know me better than that, though, don't you? There's unfortunately no chance of that ever happening."

**15. Beginning**

"I... you... what?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, but still grinned at his gaping godfather happily.

"After the war ended, I used my title as Boy-Who-Lived and my connections to several influential people to set some things straight. And though you were-" Harry swallowed. "- dead, I wanted to give you back your freedom."

For perhaps the first time in his life, Sirius was utterly speechless. No words or gestures would ever be enough to thank the younger man for clearing his name.

He wasn't a fugitive anymore!

Now it really felt like a new beginning.


End file.
